


Tardaste

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Muchas veces Kyoya había ignorado sus sentimientos por Haruhi, ya no lo haría mas.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179545
Kudos: 1





	Tardaste

**Author's Note:**

> La autora no recuerda casi nada del manga y apenas tiene unos recuerdos del anime, aunque si lo termino de leer y ver; entonces perdonen cualquier error.

Kyoya estaba satisfecho, se había vuelto uno de los hombres más exitosos de todo Japón, sus amigos habían heredado ya los cargos de sus padres y todos llevaban eficientemente sus funciones además de que seguían teniendo actitudes bastante juveniles y Haruhi… ella estaba feliz como una de las abogadas más solicitadas en el país, ser una de las abogadas principales de sus empresas y su función como abogada principal de todos ellos. Ella había terminado con Tamaki, bueno ambos habían acordado hacerlo, cada uno tenía metas distintas y decidieron que lo mejor era terminar todo como amigos que acabar destrozando no solo su relación si no que también todos los buenos momentos que habían tenido y su anterior amistad. 

Y aunque Kyoya había intentado olvidar los sentimientos que tenía por la castaña simplemente no lo había logrado, ella se había clavado en su corazón como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho, lo más horrible de su situación es que ella nunca lo vería como algo más que un amigo. Y ahora en medio de aquella fiesta corporativa en la que estaba junto a los demás miembros de los anfitriones y Haruhi como invitada por ser la abogada principal de ellos la veía caminar con la gracia de alguien que nació allí, cuando no lo había hecho, dirigiéndose hacia él, y en sus manos llevaba dos copas. 

Un par de copas, para ambos, quizás ahora sea capaz de decirle lo que ha guardado por tanto tiempo y que en este punto de su vida seguirlo guardando le provocaba un intenso dolor en el pecho, que sabia hora era amor por Haruhi Fujioka. 

—Kyoya, te vi tan solo que decidí hacerte compañía — Ella le ofreció la copa y el la acepto sin ningún problema, la confianza de años era evidente. 

—Asumo que dejaste a los otros abandonados en la fiesta — Ella solo negó poniendo los ojos en blanco para luego colocar en su rostro una sonrisa irónica. 

—No, volvieron a sus antiguas mañas de la escuela — Tomo un sorbo de su copa antes de continuar. —Están por allí conquistando jóvenes herederas o a las nuevas propietarias — 

—Seria sabio que estuvieras con ellos entonces — Índico sabiendo que ellos se ponían así en cada fiesta a la que asistían. 

—No, los gemelos me harán burla, además si necesitan una abogada solo deben llamarme — Ambos lo sabían, ella siempre iría en ayuda de ellos, había sido asi en la escuela secundaria, en la universidad y lo era ahora, tal vez lo seria siempre. —Además estabas solo, no quería que estuvieras solo — 

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, quería decirle, quería que ella viera finalmente la verdad de su corazón, la verdad que había estado ocultando desde que se habían conocido. 

—Haruhi, ¿podemos ir al balcón? — Ella asintió y se abrieron paso entre la gente y cuando finalmente estaban solos en el balcón el sintió algo arder en su pecho. 

—Es una linda noche —Dijo mientras la fiesta seguía desarrollándose en el interior del salón. 

—Haruhi, te amo — Los ojos castaños se abrieron y luego se volvieron a él comprensivos, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. 

—Te tardaste — Y finalmente sonrió, ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo, la amaba y ella lo amaba a él.


End file.
